Txting with the flock
by Goddess of power33881
Summary: New story alert: (wow that sounded a lot less estupido en mi cabeza) so this is when the good ol' flock gets together for group txting? Idk First chapter sucks it'll get better, cross my heart and swear to sing take a chainsaw to my wings(not my fault I have exams.) T cause you know I'm awesome. (I'm including characters that aren't that important to the plot)Byyyyyyee
1. MY SUCKY CHAPTER

**Okay so this is just a random story I came up with while I was doing homework and you just hanging out at the library(I am not a nerd), my room, and the mall. And so I just you know felt like I would invent the kinds of texts that the flock would send to each other. SO yep. THAT is how boring my social life is thank you very much so called "friends" *cough cough "Petra" cough cough***

**I do not own the Maximum Ride and the gods know if I said, I did, I'd be in jail right now. I hate these disclaimers, I mean this whole fricken site is named fanfiction. MY GODS.**

**Oh one more thing Thank you my three reviewers You are awesome Alaurawolf3 KitkatMoon:) CynthiaAndromeda(:{Cool names btw} But seriously people this is so sad. You know what nevermind just I'm not updating Annoying Apollo till I get at least 5 reviews Idc if they're from the same peoples.**

Nudge~Omg can u believe we have phones? I mean talking's cool and all but txting! Txting is awesome!

Max~Nudge. U r turning a perfectly good thing into a headache

Fang~I like it I don't have to talk

Iggy~Idfk whatshn Ia'm ftxting

Max~Iggy, u know there's a voice control button.

Iggy~Oh much better

Gazzy~Do you think these phones will become self aware and try to destroy humanity?

Max~No I'm leaving

Fang~God, it smells like upsexy in here

Max~ What the hell is upsexy?

Fang~not much what's up with u?

Max~Will someone please break Fang's phone?

Gazzy~I will

*explosion*

Max~Gazzy*warning voice*

Gazzy~Well you said...

Max~ Oh shut up

Angel~Hi, Max

Max~ Hey sweetie

Angel~I like mind control better than this

Max~Ange...

Nudge~I g2g bye

Max~wth does g-2-g mean oh right

Fang~I'm baaack*creepy face*

**Okay I'm going to end it there I know this sucks but it will be better I promise. Right now I have to study for exams. So I'll only update in winter break. Sorry this was rushed please review on what should happen next. 3 you thanks for reading!**


	2. BURN

**Sup wit u bit-scuits(hi, mom). Okay that sucked. See that be my impression of ghetto talk. How do blacks do this?(sorry for being racist) So any way almost done with exams YAY! I can update because THANK THE GODS that on exam days I don't get homework! :P OH YAH**

**SO anyway I'm gonna update this while listening to "I wish" by Cher Lloyd .**

**ON WIT ZE STORY**

Total:Guess what I have a phone too

Max: SHIT, who gave the dog a phone

Angel: Fang let me do it

Fang: SNITCH

Max: Fang...

Total: you know I don't appreciate being called the dog

Max: Who the hell cares? YOU ARE A DOG AND IT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE

Iggy: Gosh, I think Maxy here needs to take a few anger manegment classes

Max: *breathes fire*

Max: I'm leaving

Fang: you said that last time

Max: STFU

Fang: My point exactly

Dylan: Hello everyone, how are you today?

Fang:WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU?

Max: well next time don't get your dog a phone and I won't get mine one

Gazzy: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRN, DYLAN, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRN

Dylan: *clears throat* speaking of dogs fang, your kibble is waiting outside

Iggy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH it just got hot up in here

Fang: Well if you want to kno...

Max: SHUT THE FUDGE UP

Iggy: party pooper

Gazzy: you don't have to be such a buzzkill

Angel: I told you I should have been the leader

Max: DO YOU WANNA GO?

Angel: I'm still a virgin(unlike some people)

Max:*SCREAMS*

Nudge: What's happening? What's happening?

Fang: same old, same old, Ange is trying to take over, Max is screaming, we're watching

Nudge: I'm going back to bed

**Me:Well, well.**

**Fang: WELL WHAT?**

**Me: Did you like it? **

**Fang: Not really **

**Me:I was talking to the readers**

**Fang: Well then**

**So did ya? Review, Flame me why don't ya. I'm so bored I couldn't care less. Check out my other stories. And please keep giving me ideas. Thank you Alaurawolf for constant support. LOVE YOU PEACHES!**


	3. CHRISTMAS JOY

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH I got 2 more reviews that is how awesome this is. OMG that is like so low sounding. (not really correct grammer but...) It's like I'm looking at other stories and they have about 419 reviews but you know I'll get there some day. Just you know have to invent a few accounts... No but THANK YOU SOOOOO much zelda1673, and erick'sgirlforever.**

**Oh and just want to point at&t sucks. I keep whispering "be strong" to my wifi signal and my mom is giving me the universal WTF look.**

**SO yup if any of my *cough "friends"* are reading this call or txt(hahaha get it? no? ah well) me I'm so bored. I'm not a nerd right guys? like you know the ones' who's life revolves around the internet I mean sure I can totally live without the internet watch. *turns off computer* *eye twitches* *starts hearing voices* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH GODS OF OLYMPUS I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN. OMG that was so scary. Okay maybe I am a nerd, but I'm a damn pretty one.**

**Oh well, ON WIT THE TXTS**

Nudge:Hi guys, can you believe it's almost Christmas? I can't! Oh, and we have so much to do like bake cookies and decorate a tree. Wait, what am I talking about we can't decorate the tree till we get the tree. OMG WUT R WE GOING TO DO?

Max:Nudge, sweetie, by the end of reading your messages my eyes are going to bleed.

Fang:U should really see a doctor about that

Nudge: OMG I found a really old fake tree in the garage. *plugs in tree*

*power goes off*

Ella: Max WUT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Max: Ella stop freaking out

Ella:I'm sorry but whenever I'm in the dark my brain starts screaming, " You know what we haven't thought about in a while? The Demon, from Paranormal Activity"

Max: Really? Interesting (: heheheheheheh (think of this the next time I want the remote)

Ella: She scares me

Fang: ur not the only one

Iggy: I can fix this

Fang: Should we call you "Iggy, the builder" frm now on?

*power turns back on*

Iggy: I'll take my gratitude in one of the following: free access to the bathroom anytime I want(especially when Ella's still in there) or Ella has to play seven minutes in heaven with the Igster

Max: YOU ARE THE SICKEST MOST SEXIST BASTARD I HAVE EVER KNOWN

Ella:HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WANTED TO DO ME THAT MUCH. **(For those of you gasping right now, SUCK IT UP!)**

Max: Iggy if you ever lay a hand on my sister I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill your butt

Iggy: It isn't possible to kill ones butt

Fang:I actually think Iggy's expectations are reasonable if you know what I mean Maxy. * wiggles eyebrows*

Max: OH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL NO

Fang:just think of the possibilities. I could rock your world

Max:YOU ARE SO SICK IT"S NOT EVEN FUNNY GOOD FREAKING BYE

**So yep did you like it? REVIEW. AND if you want flame me. It's cool I don't wake up everyday to impress you. **

**Oh and I want to point out how stupid it is to ask someone if they're okaywhen you can see they're not**

**EXAMPLE: P.E. coach: OMG are you okay?**

**Me: YAAAAAH I'm just bleeding for fun**

**Do you see how dumb that is? Just a little interesting tidbit for your mind.**


End file.
